


Jaynix

by Eienias20



Series: Kruse and Jaynix [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: Elma enlists Kruse's aid on a Reclaimer mission to Noctilum in search of a cache of White Whale debris where they find more than they bargained for.





	

The sun hung high in the sky above New LA, it was another day of the valiant members of BLADE doing their best to keep everyone safe. This day found Kruse at the lower level of the Administrative District sitting across from Irina putting his Sniper Rifle back together while Doug, leaning against a nearby wall observed.

"…then you take this part here, turn and…"

With a quick twist of his sniper rifle, there was a click. Kruse smiled and nodded to himself before turning to Irina "See? Easy?"

She raised an eyebrow "Sure…for someone who's done it who knows how many times."

"Well at first it was impossible but I learned from some books Lin and Alexa gave me, practice makes perfect as they say."

"Yeah Irina, give it a try." Doug stated.

Irina looked to Doug who was standing with his arms crossed. She then looked back at Kruse "Well I could or I could just rely on the other helpful BLADEs as I always do. Nothing wrong with that."

Doug chuckled "No. Not at all. Just look out for the day when you're out in the field and your weapon breaks down."

Irina shook her head "That is never going to happen."

Shouldering his sniper rifle Kruse stood up "So, Irina, Doug, any missions today?"

Doug sighed "Well there was that Tyrant in Noctilum my team tracked down yesterday. We did a number on him but he just got stronger as the fight went on. Eventually we had to pull back and we lost him. If anything we'll be heading out again to track him down."

Irina looked to him "Was it that Simius? The same one Boze's team did battle with that also got away?"

"Yep. We gave him the designation Ettard, the Battle Hardened. Self-explanatory."

Kruse nodded "Indeed."

Irina stood up "Well, as for me I don't have any missions until later tonight. Gwin and I will be heading out with a few more Interceptors for some standard clearing and such."

"Any positions open?"

Before Irina could speak someone else did "Actually."

The three looked to see Elma as she joined them "I need you for something, Kruse."

Irina crossed her arms "Awfully forward there aren't you, Colonel?"

Doug burst out in laughter as Kruse looked to the other BLADEs, shaking his head and chuckling before turning to Elma with a smile "Well, if you need me. You have me."

Elma nodded "I know I can count on you."

Irina let out a sigh "Come on you two."

"So Elma, what's the mission?"

Elma smiled at Kruse before taking out her comm device "Well, it's a Reclaimer Mission. Shocker I know but I've received some reports from a Pathfinder team surveying Noctilum. Apparently they found a pretty sizeable deposit of White Whale Wreckage."

Kruse crossed his arms "A bunch of pieces all gathered together? That's a good find."

"It is…"

Kruse looked to Irina who brought a hand to her chin "What's up?"

"Well, the odds of a bunch of salvageable White Whale pieces together…well let's just say it's incredibly uncommon. More than likely they were moved there. Maybe by some Ganglion stragglers or by Indigens."

"Yeah, just like that hoarder we took out in that Noctilum cave. He had a bunch of stuff with him." Doug stated.

Irina nodded "I assume this possibility is why the Pathfinders merely filed the report. Right, Colonel?"

Elma affirmed Irina's suspicions as Kruse turned to face her "So it could very well be an Indigen nest. Alright then, when are we leaving?"

"Right now. If you're all set."

Kruse joined her "Always."

Elma smiled at him "It's been too long since we've been on a mission together, Kruse."

"Far too long."

After a few moments of staring at each other, Irina sighed.

"Alright, you two can kiss now, the tension is killing me."

They looked to Irina who just gestured for them to get it over with. Elma then turned to Kruse and kissed him, despite what Irina said, the kiss lasted much longer than she thought it would. Doug had a big grin on his face and couldn't help but let out a whistle.

After Elma stepped away she let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Too long."

Kruse nodded "Too long."

Sharing a smile the pair began walking again as Irina joined them "I don't have anything to do till later tonight so, I'm sure you lovebirds won't mind if I tag along."

Kruse shook his head "Not at all."

Elma agreed "The more the merrier."

"It has been a while since we've been on a mission together, Irina."

Irina smirked at Kruse "You're in luck, when it comes to dealing with Indigens, I'm the Interceptors best…and no I'm not going to kiss you."

Kruse chuckled "Unfortunate."

The three shared another laugh before Kruse turned to Doug "You want to tag along Doug? We could use you."

He shook his head "Nah, I have to get ready for my own line of missions. Have fun out there and bring back the goods."

"You know it!" Kruse called back as the trio approached their Skells.

* * *

Noctilum was probably Kruse's favorite region on Mira. There were a lot of things to like about it but overall he just thought it was beautiful. A lush forest, massive waterfalls, vibrant in the day and glows with a calm beauty at night.

The trio reached a particularly dark section of the forest, with so many trees and foliage overhead the sun could barely get through.

Nodding to each other they proceeded, noting a few Scirpo hanging from above and some Blattas darting back and forth.

Elma pulled out her comm device and checked the map "We're almost there. Be ready."

Kruse and Irina nodded, preparing their firearms.

The earth beneath them eventually grew wet and muddy, a swamp stretched out before them. A break in the trees above shone light on a small section of the swamp and in that ring of light sat the store of White Whale debris. Around the pieces of the ship were several Dilus, one of which turned to glare at the three approaching BLADEs.

Irina narrowed her eyes as Kruse spoke "For some reason I don't think they are the ones who moved these things here."

Elma nodded "Regardless, they're in the way and they aren't going to let us through."

The four Dilus now had their attention on the BLADEs. The one in the lead, slightly bigger than the others roared, the other three followed suit before they all charged.

Kruse and Irina opened fire on one while Elma charged forward, blades in hand. As the Dilus reached them, Irina and Kruse dove aside, the former firing a flaming grenade from her gun, throwing one Dilus across the floor onto its belly.

Shouldering his sniper rifle, Kruse shot into the air and ignited his photon saber, burying it into the Dilus which roared in pain before going limp. Another struck Kruse, tossing him aside as Irina moved in, showering it with assault rifle fire.

Elma meanwhile avoided a savage bite from one Dilus before carving through its face. As it fell back and roared the last one launched itself at her. Rolling aside she switched to her dual guns and fired off a powerful scattershot that threw one of the Dilus away. The one with the broken face roared again and charged in her direction.

Avoiding its blind assault she finished it off with rapid strikes from her blades as Kruse and Irina took care of another one. The last Dilus rolled over onto its feet and growled at them. Noting the three approaching BLADEs it roared before turning and running off into the darkness.

The three nodded to each other and put their weapons away before approaching the White Whale debris. Elma took out her comm device and began scanning the pieces on top. She then signaled for Kruse and Irina to start moving them aside so they could see what else it was they were sitting on.

"What are you picking up?" Kruse asked as he lifted another piece.

Elma hummed to herself as her comm device read out the contents of the White Whale remains "Some of these contain food stores, others have medical information. Most importantly though there are a few that contain genetic data of various lifeforms and elements from Earth. In summation this is a good find, a very good find."

Kruse looked to Elma who was smiling before looking to Irina as she threw another mess of debris into the swampy waters "That is fantastic news, though maybe we should've brought more people or our Skells closer to lift this all back."

"Well, we can do that now." Kruse stated.

He then moved past Irina and took off another piece of wreckage, once he saw what was under it he gasped, dropping what he just picked up. Irina looked to him alarmed as Elma came closer. Her eyes widening.

"It's…a Lifepod."

Sure enough at the bottom of the pile was one of the White Whale's Lifepods. Finding these was such a rarity and it seemed to be in extraordinarily good condition.

Kruse turned to Elma "You think…"

Elma approached it and began tapping buttons. However before she could finish a massive roar rung out form the darkness. The three turned to see the last of the Dilus had come back and behind it was a huge and heavily scarred Simius.

"Oh no."

Kruse looked to Irina then back to the Simius "Is that who I think it is?"

Irina nodded "Ettard, the Battle Hardened."

The Simius roared again and charged them with the Dilus close behind. Drawing her swords Elma yelled "Protect the Lifepod at all costs!"

Kruse and Irina nodded, the former drawing his blade and charging alongside Elma as Irina opened fire on the Tyrant.

Kruse took a flying leap at the creature only for it to grab him out of the air and slam him into the muddy swamp waters.

Elma buried her blades into its arm forcing it to release Kruse and take a step back. Irina fired several grenade rounds into the Tyrant's chest before spinning and reloading her gun, firing off another wave. The Tyrant roared as the explosives crashed against it.

Kruse stood up and rolled aside avoiding the Dilus snapping jaws "We don't have time for you!"

Gripping his photon saber tightly the blade flared to life, giving off a powerful white glow as he charged at the creature "Starfall Blade!"

Three powerful Ether infused strikes felled the last Dilus. With it out of the way he turned his attention back to the Simius and charged it as it reeled back, quickly he rolled under its oncoming fist, coming up near its right leg, slashing it several times.

The Simius went to strike again only for a knife to slice through the air and stick itself into the beast's arm. Removing the weapon and tossing it aside the Tyrant tried to backhand Kruse who dodged the blow effortlessly. Elma shot in and began carving up the Simius' other leg as Irina continued to unload more explosive rounds into it.

The Simius tried to grab at Elma only for her to flip away and fire her guns at it in midair. Landing she continued to let loose on the Tyrant drawing more frustrated and rage filled roars from it.

Reaching over the Simius picked up a huge boulder, reeling back it hurled it right at Elma. She was all set and ready to dodge the attack only to realize that the White Whale debris, the Lifepod, was right behind her. Bracing herself she let the boulder slam into her and throw her across the swamp. Her back slammed into a big sturdy piece of the White Whale knocking the wind out of her. Struggling to catch her breath she fell to the muddy waters, pain flaring all over her body.

Kruse turned seeing her on the ground, unmoving "Elma!"

"Colonel! Shit!" Irina charged forward, rolling under the Simius, once behind it she shot more rounds into its back while it continued stalking towards the fallen Elma.

"Kruse we have to draw its attention! Kruse!"

He continued to stand still, looking at Elma who still wasn't moving. He wanted nothing more than to go to her side but he knew Irina was right, they needed to have the Tyrant focused on them.

Nodding he turned and jumped at the creature, delivering a powerful slash across its chest before rolling under it and cutting its tail off. Roaring in frustration the Tyrant turned around now facing them. It slammed its fists into the earth, staggering the pair before winding back and sending both of them flying with a devastating punch.

Leaping to his feet Kruse cast a quick glance to Irina as she stood before noting the Tyrant launching itself at him, raising its fist. Quickly Kruse avoided the savage strike, jumping onto the Simius back and slashing it as many times as he could.

Irina began pelting the Tyrant with an endless stream of bullets as it let out another frustrated roar. It tried to grab Kruse only for the BLADE to jump away, landing near Irina who fired another volley of grenades into the Simius' face.

As Irina's assault continued, Kruse cast a brief glance towards Elma. She was moving now, standing up very slowly.

" _You can do this Elma, I know you can."_

Giving his Photon Saber a quick spin he charged the Tyrant.

Elma, continued her struggle to stand while coughing. Every move she made caused her body to cry out in pain. As soon as she was up, she prepared to move only to feel an intense pressure in her right leg. Crying out she stumbled and fell against the Lifepod.

She cast a quick look at her left leg, noting the blue stains all over it. _"You let yourself take that blow directly…what did you think would happen?"_

Gritting her teeth she tried to ignore the pain before looking to Kruse and Irina as the former was thrown into the latter, both sprawling across the swampy ground as the Tyrant continued to roar at them.

" _Kruse. Irina."_

She then turned to the Lifepod, standing she whispered "I won't let you die, any of you."

Reaching over she finished inputting her commands, the Lifepod began beeping in response, registering her codes before opening.

Kruse dodged another Simius attack and pulled out his Sniper Rifle, he fired a powerful round that burrowed itself into one of the Simius hands. After a few moments it exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere and taking two of the Tyrant's fingers with it, drawing a violent cry from the creature.

As Kruse began to move aside the Simius became enraged and began moving faster, caught off guard he found itself in its grip. Irina fired on its hand "Let! Him! Go!"

As the Tyrant crushed him, Kruse felt the pressure in his body grow, especially his arms. After a few moments he felt something snap and let out a pained gasp. Clenching his teeth he glared at the Simius as it returned his gaze.

Just then he heard an unfamiliar yell. Someone leapt into the air and landed on the Simius head "Hey you ugly son of bitch! Bet you didn't see this coming!"

Raising a massive blade over their head, the person rammed it into the Tyrant's eye. Releasing Kruse it stumbled back, Irina immediately ran to the fallen Kruse as the mystery person tore their blade out and jumped off the Tyrant, landing near Irina and Kruse.

Irina looked at them "Who-"

"The Lifepod…Elma opened it…" Kruse managed.

The person before them turned to look at them. A woman. Red hair. She wore Skell Gear and wielded a massive longsword. Her fiery eyes gave the pair a quick once over before a grin formed on her face "You two look like shit."

"Thanks." Irina stated before aiming her rifle and shooting the Tyrant in the face.

The red haired woman spun her longsword and charged the Simius as it blindly waved its uninjured arm at her. She slipped by it and slashed it across the chest, leaving a huge scar. The Simius tried to grab the woman out of the air but barely missed her. Landing she rolled aside.

It turned trying to keep its focus on her as Irina continued to pelt it with explosives.

The woman continued dashing around, keeping its focus on her. The tyrant wanted nothing more than to crush the one who took its eye. However with all of its focus on the mystery woman it was unaware of Elma who was standing again. Her blades began glowing red, glaring at the Tyrant she began slashing towards it, sonic waves shooting out from her weapons and slicing through the Simius.

Taken completely off guard by the brutal assault, the Simius took several steps back, roaring in pain. It tried to find where the new assault came from only for the mystery woman to cut across its leg and Irina to shoot it in the back. Blinded and confused it could not find Elma as she launched right at it, her blades burying themselves deep into the Tyrant's skull.

The creature fell to the swampy waters with Elma standing on its head. It was still struggling and roaring as Elma gripped her blades. She then gave them a violent shift, splitting the Simius' skull.

The once wild creature immediately fell limp.

Now standing, Kurse approached the fallen creature "Elma!"

She looked at him, catching her breath she asked "Are you alright?"

Kruse nodded "Are you?"

Elma stood up, leaving her blades where they were, she tried to walk only to stumble on her first step, falling off the Tyrant and landing on Kruse.

Now lying in the swamp water, Elma sighed "Kruse. Why didn't you catch me?"

"The dead thing kinda…broke my arms. Sorry."

She pushed herself up and looked into his eyes "Its fine. We're alive."

Kruse smiled at her, she smiled back before giving him a small kiss.

Irina walked over to them "Need a hand? Or a room?"

She helped the pair up as the other woman approached them "Well that was something now wasn't it? That guy was one ugly motherfucker."

"Thank you."

Hearing that the woman looked at Kruse. "If it wasn't for you…just…thanks."

She smiled "No problem. So uh…anyone care to fill me in on what exactly was all this crazy shit that just happened?"

The three looked at each other before Irina spoke "Do you…remember anything?"

"Uh…yeah? I mean, well. Define anything."

"What's your name?"

Looking to Elma the woman spoke "My name is Jaynix. Corporal Jaynix. I served in the Coalition Army's Transcendent 3rd Soldier Unit under General Kumon. Our entire unit was then promoted to the Coalition's 6th Reginal Skell Division shortly before the Arks were loaded and sent off. I was one of the defenders of the White Whale during the alien attack that destroyed our Ark."

"If that's true then how did you wind up in a Lifepod?" Elma asked.

Jaynix was silent for a few moments. Elma kept running the woman's position in her head over and over again, there was something familiar about it.

Clearing her throat Jaynix spoke "My…my Skell was critically damaged in the fighting. I managed to bring it back to the White Whale and land in a hangar. Shit was going south fast so I joined the maintenance crew that was undergoing evacuation. Without my Skell I wasn't much help to the White Whale anymore…"

She turned to look at the Wreckage "Though I guess it didn't matter in the end."

After a short silence Jaynix attached her longsword to her back before facing the other three "After that I don't know what happened. I'm guessing you all do though."

They all nodded. "We can fill you in back in New LA." Kruse stated.

Jaynix smiled "Well alright then. Let's get out of this shit show and go somewhere pleasant eh?"

Kruse moved over to Elma and they began walking "Is your leg alright? Stupid question, you're limping."

"I'll be fine."

"If you feel you're about to fall over, grab on to me."

She smiled "So that I can drag you back into the swamp? Your arms are broken."

He nodded before thinking back to the battle.

"I can't believe you took that boulder, Elma."

She looked at Kruse "I had to, otherwise it would've struck the Lifepod and probably killed Jaynix before we even woke her up."

"Yeah, but it could've killed you."

Elma nodded "I know but…I had to make a call."

Kruse sighed "That's the kind of person you are. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too."

As they stared at each other, Jaynix cleared her throat. The pair did not break eye contact leading Jaynix to lean over to Irina "Are they banging?"

Immediately, Irina broke into laughter.

Emerging from the dark swamp the three approached their Skells, Kruse cursed "Well, I won't be piloting Absolution like this."

He gestured to his arms, Elma nodded before looking for Jaynix. The woman was still standing at the entrance to the swamp "Hey!"

Jaynix blinked, her eyes finding Elma "You were in the Skell Division around the White Whale? Think you can pilot Kruse's Skell back to New LA?"

Jaynix remained silent for a few moments before swallowing and shaking her head "No."

Elma brought a hand to her chin as Kruse spoke up "She did just wake up from stasis. She might not be at her best."

"Her not-best was still more than enough to help us deal with that Tyrant." Irina stated.

As Kruse nodded, Elma reached into her Skell and pulled out a few devices "Well then, we'll just have to hook Absolution to Resolution and move it that way."

Elma began placing the devices on the back of her Skell and the front of Kruse's while Irina walked over to her own. As she did so she turned and waved towards Jaynix "Hey! Come on!"

Jaynix however still hadn't moved from the swamp entrance, she seemed frozen in place.

"Hey!"

Jaynix seemed to snap awake before looking to Irina who asked.

"Are you coming or not?"

Jaynix's eyes then moved from Irina, looking elsewhere. She tried to fight it but she couldn't, her heart was pounding in her chest, unrelenting. Her palms became sweaty and breathing correctly all of a sudden became an impossible task.

Irina approached her "Jaynix?"

Shaking her head she took a deep breath, which did nothing to calm her down. Doing her best she managed out "I'm fine…Irina. I'm fine…"

Elma helped Kruse into her Skell before looking back at Jaynix and Irina "We're all set to go!"

Irina looked to Elma and nodded before boarding her Skell, Jaynix following.

The whole ride back to New LA, Irina noted that Jaynix had her eyes closed and was whispering something over and over again, something that she couldn't quite make out.

* * *

Back in New LA, Kruse and Elma were brought to the Mimeosome Research Center. As they underwent treatment, Irina sat with Jaynix.

"…and with Luxaar dead, the Ganglion are now completely unorganized. They are still out there but they no longer present the united threat they once did. It's just pockets of resistance."

Jaynix whistled "I missed some serious shit. A fucking traitor? I would've loved to gut that guy myself. What the hell was he thinking?"

Irina shrugged as Jaynix shook her head.

"Doesn't make any sense…"

After a few moments Irina asked "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing seems off? You were in stasis for a while…"

Irina wanted to ask about what Jaynix was doing in the Skell and why she seemed frozen in place back in Noctilum. But something in Jaynix's expression told her that wasn't a good idea so she decided to drop it.

Sighing she leaned back "So, you remember absolutely everything then. Earth, the aliens attacking, the exodus…"

Jaynix nodded "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Kruse. He doesn't. When Elma found him and woke him from his stasis in Starfall Basin all that time ago he couldn't remember anything. Even now, after the Ganglion, he's never been able to recall his time on the White Whale, his time on Earth. Nothing."

"Shit…that sucks."

Irina looked to the Research Center as Kruse and Elma walked out. The pair were sharing smiles and holding hands.

A smile came to Irina's face "It was a bad break. But I think he's fine now."

Jaynix followed her line of sight.

Once Elma and Kruse reached them the former spoke "Did you fill in Jaynix on everything?"

"Yeah. Thanks for getting injured so badly I had to give the hour long debrief. My throat totally isn't sore or anything."

"Sorry, hey we'll go eat. I'll buy." Kruse stated. "Forgive me now?"

Irina smirked "We'll see."

"Jaynix."

The woman stood and looked at Elma "Would you care to join us?"

Jaynix shrugged "Eating sounds like a hell of an idea but shouldn't I talk with Nagi first? You know, get myself familiarized with the hierarchy? The big bosses?"

"There will always be time for that." Kruse stated.

"Yeah, besides we can formally introduce ourselves while we eat and answer any other questions about New LA or Mira that you might have. It has been a while since we found someone new." Irina added.

"Although I hope I won't be the one doing all the talking."

Kruse and Elma looked to Irina with Elma chuckling "It's alright, we'll take most of it."

Jaynix looked between the three of them as they returned their attention to her. Smile on her face she nodded "Alright then! Why the hell not? Let's eat!"

With that, the four of them began walking, Jaynix took Irina up on her offer and began asking her questions about New LA, she'd been on the White Whale and saw the Habitat Unit but given all the time that's passed, she wanted to know what changed.

Now in the Commercial District, Kruse noted that Elma, while she was walking with them, her mind was clearly somewhere else. She had a hand under her chin and her brows were furrowed. He tapped her shoulder, bringing her attention to him "Hey, what has you thinking so hard?"

"Her position…"

"Hm?"

"The Coalition's 6th Reginal Skell Unit…"

Kruse glanced back at Jaynix as she laughed at something Irina said. He then looked back at Elma "What about it?"

"I just feel like I've heard that name before…"

As Kruse prepared to say something, Elma's eyes widened and she whispered "The Martyrs…"

"The Mar-"

Elma put a hand on Kruse's mouth, she took it away and whispered "Kruse. Whatever you do, don't ask Jaynix about the 6th Skell Unit."

Kruse saw Elma's expression and nodded.

* * *

"Corporal Jaynix. Well, this is a surprise."

She bowed to Nagi, Chausson and Vandham.

"Sirs. It's good to be back."

"Quite the surprise, I assumed-"

Before Vandham could finish he noted the very particular glare in Elma's eyes and the fact that she was staring right at him.

Coughing he shook his head "It's good to have you with us."

Jaynix stood up straight and smiled "I understand I missed a pretty big engagement with the enemy."

"Indeed. However there are still plenty of the Ganglion left behind who still believe they can break us. We appreciate any and all help that we can get, Corporal."

Jaynix looked to Nagi "Well, sir, they're in for a rude awakening."

"Always a pleasure to meet a new BLADE. Good work finding another one, Elma."

Elma nodded to Chausson "It wasn't just me."

"Of course. Kruse, Irina, excellent work."

The pair thanked him as Nagi looked to Jaynix.

"We look forward to what you do next. Welcome to New LA."

* * *

"We have a spare room you can use, Jaynix. At least until we can find a different place for you."

She nodded to Elma "Right. Already planning to kick my ass out, eh?"

Elma shook her head "Not at all. If you wish to stay, you can stay."

"How does it feel to be back in the world of the living?"

Jaynix turned to Irina "Good. Given where I've been my whole life, waking up and immediately being thrust into combat…no better wake up call for me."

"Three cheers for that, the Tyrant didn't know what hit him." Kruse stated.

Irina snapped her fingers "Right! We totally have to let Doug know we took the Tyrant out for him so he doesn't spend his next few assignments looking for it."

Elma nodded "When we next get a chance."

She then looked at Jaynix "Thank you again for your help and welcome to BLADE."

Jaynix smiled at Elma "Don't mention it! So…now what?"

Elma sighed "Well the Reclaimer mission took far longer than any of us planned but the results were extraordinarily brilliant…given the hour I think we all deserve a rest and an early turn in."

Kruse chuckled "Yeah, I'm exhausted."

"Me too I-"

Irina realized something "Shit, I still have that mission with Gwin."

"Well grab a few winks before you have to head out again, there's time." Kruse said.

She nodded "If I don't want to conk out in the middle of the mission I'd better do that. I'll see you all around. Nice meeting you Jaynix!"

"Nice meeting you too!"

Jaynix called out as Irina rushed out of the barracks.

She then turned her attention to Kruse and Elma.

"So what was that about an early turn in? Come on guys let's just sit and shoot the shit. I'm sure you have a metric ton of crazy stories about Mira you could share with me and hell I have plenty to say as well."

Elma nodded "No doubt. But we were just in maintenance and that in it of itself can wear us all out pretty bad so we're not at peak form."

"Yeah, I'm amazed I'm still standing."

Jaynix sighed "Right, well…thanks for waking me up."

The pair smiled with Elma speaking "It's my job and I'm extremely glad I could do it."

With that they headed for their room but not before Jaynix asked.

"Are these walls soundproof?"

Elma laughed in response as Kruse let out a long sigh.

Once they entered their room, Jaynix was on her own.

The barracks became deathly silent, any light, any semblance of noise faded away the moment Jaynix realized she was alone. She cast one last look around the empty barracks before heading to the spare room.

Closing the door behind her came to a standstill. In the middle of the room, she stood. She made no move to turn on the lights and while her eyes were wide open she was not looking at anything.

She just stood there.

Listening.

Listening to the gunfire.

Listening to the explosions.

Listening to the screams.

Death surrounded her and took everyone she knew and everything she loved.

Death took everything from her.

Yet saw fit to leave her with her life.

It was a cruel, sick joke.

Tears falling from her eyes she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry."

The gunfire was now exploding, unimaginably loud.

The screams also grew and were now ear piercing.

She brought her hands to her ears only for them to grow louder.

Tears streaming down her face she choked out.

"I'm so sorry."

Closing her eyes she laid on the floor and cried, sleep did not find her that night.


End file.
